


Hey Dollie

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Series: Making Arrangements [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cock Cages, Dollification, Feminization, Gags, M/M, Objectification, Roleplay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: Steve wants to be a fuckdoll. Bucky goes maybe a little bit overboard on the roleplay, complete with costuming. Tony is into it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Making Arrangements [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901623
Comments: 16
Kudos: 219
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Hey Dollie

**Author's Note:**

> How is dollification not an AO3 tag? I'm shocked, I tell you, shocked! Anyway, this is for the Dollification square on my Marvel Polyshipping Bingo card which makes.... BINGO! Yay! I thought I'd write way more for this challenge, maybe even a blackout, but #2020.
> 
> This is in the same verse as "Split You Open, Feel the Rough Underneath," but it's not necessary to read that one to understand this one (and they involve different kinks).

The thing is, there are a lot of things Steve and Tony like to talk dirty about.

Especially after the whole cuckolding scene, their bedtime whisperings have amped up quite a bit, as Tony digs more into Steve’s crossdressing fetish and Steve says indecent things about Tony that involve Bucky’s cock. So the first time Steve mentions being turned into Tony’s fuckdoll, he files it away for safekeeping, and eventually there’s another arrangement made with Bucky and a little surprise in store for Steve.

Tony arrives at Bucky’s suite, and the man opens the door in an old-fashioned, but probably never really  _ stylish _ suit, badly tailored, hair gelled back. He steps aside and waves Tony in, his face completely devoid of its normal expression. He’s more animated than Tony honestly thought possible, as their play thus far has taken shameless advantage of Bucky’s normal dark and broody quiet state. His smile is quite charming as he gestures over to the fireplace, and then Tony’s own expression goes a bit shocked. 

The array of dolls on the mantel is impressive, vintage and modern, mostly girls but a few boys. Bucky herds Tony over to look closer, fully embodying the flashy salesman persona, and Tony boggles over where Bucky even got the dolls and the suit. And then he flushes a sudden red, realizing that Bucky doesn’t exactly  _ leave _ the Tower, and his Internet shopping skills are sorely lacking. Humiliation floods his body as he realizes that  _ JARVIS _ must have helped. Bucky doesn’t comment, though, showing off this dolly and that one, rattling off their “features.” 

“Ah,” Tony clears his throat, once he’s gathered himself again. “These are nice, but… I was told you might have something  _ special _ on hand?” he cocks his head to the side as Bucky straightens up and meets his eye. “Arnie sent me.”

“ _ Ahh _ ,” Bucky grins. “Well, Mister, why didn’t you say so in the first place?” His wink is sleazy, even more so as he removes his jacket and tosses it over a chair. “I’ve got just the thing for you in the next room. Just be sure to lock the door behind ya,” he instructs, swanning dramatically into the bedroom. 

Tony’s eyes darken as he follows, tugging the door shut and letting his gaze sweep over Steve’s body. He’s done up in a dress, yes, one that could belong to a doll in its pale pinks and layers of tulle underneath. But the length, if you could call it that, is extremely minimal, and the way he’s arranged is rather slutty even in its innocence, his back against the headboard, legs splayed out with feet flexed in their pale pink Mary Janes, white stockings coming up just over the knee and adorned with little pink ribbons. His fingers are splayed unnaturally wide, hands at near-perfect right angles to the wrists, head tilted slightly to the side and mouth open in a little surprised “O.” 

That O, lovely as it is, isn’t framed just by candy pink lipstick, but also by a ring gag in the same shade, presenting a mockery of painted doll lips. The rest of the makeup is a bit clumsy, but it adds something extra whorish to the tableau, warping Steve’s precious china doll into a sloppy little bimbo. The dress has cap sleeves, trimmed with lace, and a sweet lace neckline, fake pearls suspended just above it. There’s something strangely mesmerizing for Tony, despite all his riches, about fake pearls and cheap waxy lipstick. Even more so about the little bundle of Steve’s cock, caged in a pale pink contraption to match his dress and just visible at this angle, the way the tulle’s puffed out. Tony grins at Bucky, trailing a fingertip up a calf. 

“This is more like it. You mind if I test the merchandise?”

“Mind? I’d be offended if you didn’t!” Bucky exclaims, dropping into a chair next to the bed, heels propped up on the edge of the mattress. He looks relaxed and happy, though there’s still something of the sleazeball to his grin, and the unnaturalness of the expression on Bucky’s face adds to the effect. 

Tony forces himself not to break character and smiles, walking around the other side of the bed to keep Bucky’s view clear and sweeping his hand proprietarily up the doll’s side. Steve’s tits are padded out somehow, and the dress is corseted, Tony realizes up close, cinching in Steve’s delightful waist even further. He looks like he might blow over in a breeze, and Tony’s designer’s mind is thrilled by the effect. 

“Like the shape?” Bucky preens from the chair. “It’s a new model, 10% curvier than last year’s.”

“I think this’ll do,” Tony agrees, pitching his voice low and dark as he gives Steve’s right pec an idle squeeze, recognizing the texture of silicone underneath. “I’m not too picky about the shape. More interested in depth, really,” he murmurs, even as he holds Steve’s throat with one hand, and forces two fingers down it with the other. Steve gamely holds perfectly still, and it makes Tony’s cock stiffen to watch the barest signs of his struggle, the throb of blood in his neck and the flutter of eyelashes, as he feels Steve’s throat flex and even choke a little around his probing fingers. 

“Oh, more than you could ever need,” Bucky drawls dismissively. “Trust me, she’s deep like a firehose in there. Even got those new squeezy walls, whadyacalim?”

“Constricting oscillation.” Tony strokes at Steve’s throat from inside and outside, meeting his watering eyes, and then gradually pulls his fingers free. “I can feel it.” 

“Try the bumhole,” Bucky recommends, tossing a small bottle of lube to Tony. He catches it one-handed, the other hand trailing down Steve’s thigh. “They’ve made some major adjustments to the internal materials in this model. You’ll need to slick it up, though, the fit’s extra tight.”

“Yeah, thanks, guy,” Tony grins and tugs Steve bodily towards the foot of the bed, sliding him more or less without any changes to position until his ass is nearly level with the edge. “‘Preciate the tip.” 

Tony waits a minute just to enjoy imagining the strain in Steve’s leg muscles before he bends each shin down with two hands, like inflexible doll joints. He shifts Steve’s arms, as well, further back so that Steve can support himself without actually changing the shape of his hands. Then Tony unzips himself with one hand and flicks the cap open, pouring cool lube directly on his dick. He doesn’t skimp, nor on his fingers as he wipes them over Steve’s asshole and plays with the fluttering rim. 

Steve doesn’t flinch as Tony pushes a finger in, nor with the second. Hungry for a challenge, Tony tries his other hand on Steve’s caged cock, bunching up the inner layer of tulle first. Sure enough, there’s just a little hiss as the tulle scratches at Steve’s cock in between the thin bars of the cock cage, before he schools his expression back down. Obstinate, Tony chooses that moment to spread Steve’s asshole open and force his way in, encountering a warm, desperate clench. “ _ God _ ,” Tony groans, staring Steve right in his cute little frozen face. “You’re not even a  _ person _ .” He thrusts deep, canting his hips up at the end of the stroke. “That’s so fucking hot.”

A sound escapes Steve’s open mouth, his clenching throat, high and pitiful and barely audible. Tony leans in, presses his ear to the bright pink gag to better hear the little whimpers Steve can’t physically control as he thrusts his dick deep inside. “I didn’t realize this model came with sound effects,” he calls out to Bucky, keeping his tone as even as he can while fucking Steve in his clenching little asshole, caged cock bumping limply against him as he thrusts. 

“Oh, yeah, we’re doing a special,” Bucky agrees, sounding slightly bored. “Three sounds thrown in with the base price on the doll.” The moment he says it, Tony slaps Steve across the face and he lets out an unrestrained gasp. Tony catches his eyes, waits a moment to see the comprehension there, and then he slaps both hands down high on Steve’s pecs, gratified to receive the exact same gasp, in both volume and pitch. He grins wickedly and shoves deep, jostling Steve’s body though he manages to mostly retain the general shape. 

Steve quickly starts alternating between the gasp and the whimper, and after a few of those deep thrusts, Tony has mercy and tips Steve back onto the bed, moving with him and lifting Steve’s thighs in his hands. From there, he can position each leg straight up in the air, feet still sharply flexed. Now Steve really looks like a whore, arms out to the sides, mouth stupidly open around the gag, makeup smeared and skirt flipped back so that his caged cock is plainly visible. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Tony groans, pushing Steve’s legs out wider so that the position must be a strain, and then planting both hands on his squishy tits. “What’s the bitch’s third sound?” he gasps, thrusts gone quick and erratic. 

“Oh, I think you’ll hear it soon,” Bucky smirks. 

So Tony just slams that spot, over and over until the dollie screams. 


End file.
